


Blessings

by buzzybees



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I love them so much, JUST, SO WE'RE DOING THIS, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and im making it, because I need it, but wasn't too happy with it, i wrote another draft before this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21570097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buzzybees/pseuds/buzzybees
Summary: i just love these two so much and i needed some fluff so let's yeet into this my dudeslight spoilers for V7 CH4, nothing super substantial plot-wise though
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 3
Kudos: 140





	Blessings

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote something before this that had a bit of angst in it, and while i didn't completely hate it, i realised i honestly just wanted some fluff because i love them so much and we deserve some more cute gay moments. maybe ill post my other one at some point but we doin this today boys 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this little thing, and i used a dialogue prompt from dialogue-prompts on tumblr for this, and the prompt i specifically used is just. the whole sneezing bit, so yeah. Hope you guys like it :)

"Yang, does it really matter which one is the best-"

"Blake, it's a matter of life and death!"

Blake shook her head fondly as Yang swiped through her scroll. Her other arm was still settled around her shoulders, and she didn't realise she was leaning against her side until Yang's hip pressed harder into her own. It startled her a bit, but it wasn't an uncomfortable feeling by any means. Yang's bottom lip was pulled into her mouth by her teeth, which was just adorable to Blake, as she concentrated on which of their selfies would be considered the best one. Blake really wasn't sure why it was such a big deal, but this was _Yang_ , so she wasn't exactly complaining too much.

"Like, you look super cute in this one, but I look so weird!" Yang piped up, shoving her scroll into Blake's face. Blake blinked and looked at the photo Yang was talking about. She blushed lightly at Yang's compliment, because really, she didn't look _that_ cute in this one. She found her eyes locked on Yang's smile in this one, how sweet and dorky she looked. Her heart fluttered, and she took a moment to really drink in Yang's smile. It was beautiful, _she_ was beautiful, and Blake wished she could scream at the top of her lungs how amazing she really was. But now was not the time or place, and they still had way too many things they had to discuss. So for now, she kept it simple.

"You look fine." Blake replied, and Yang "hmphed". She pulled the scroll away from her and continued to search through their selfies. Blake rolled her eyes playfully, allowing Yang to shove her scroll into her face a few more times to get her opinion on more selfies. 

It started gradual, a light twitch to her nose and a slight feeling of an itch. She tried to ignore it, tried to keep it at bay as Yang stood next to her, swiping through her scroll. She stopped scrolling abruptly, and Blake leaned over a tiny bit more to catch what she was looking at. It was one of their selfies, of course, but it was one that seemed extra special. When Yang first shot over to her, Blake didn't even realise she wanted to take photos with her. So when she smiled in the beginning, it wasn't meant for the photo. It was soft, and the admiration seemed to pour out of her eyes in that split second and Yang had no idea, seeing as she was looking at her scroll as she took this photo. Her smile was wide and lovely, teeth showing and happy lilac eyes on full display. Blake cleared her throat at the look on her own face, and she braced for the smirk on Yang's face and the teasing comment that she's taken to doing lately.

But it never came, and instead, Yang tore her eyes away from her scroll to look at Blake, a fond look in her eyes that Blake quickly realised was only reserved for _her_.

"I like this one the most." Yang muttered. Her tone was low and gentle, and Blake felt a rush of emotion through her stomach. She blushed once again, her cat ears drooping as she, out of habit at this point, brought her hand up to play with the ends of her hair. She could still feel the light but slowly growing urge to let out the sneeze inside of her though. So when Yang chuckled and reached up to run a hand through her hair, her head leaning in closer as a result, a strand of golden hair tickled her nose.

She felt it coming and quickly shoved Yang away, and she felt absolutely terrible for it for a split second when the pained look on Yang's face came in full view, but soon after she shoved her away, the sneeze was yanked out of her with a loud _achoo_ , the sound echoing for several seconds in the arena.

There was a beat of silence. Blake's face was tomato-red, and she sniffled and rubbed at her nose while her ears pressed flat on her head once more with embarrassment.

"S-Sorry, um, I couldn't help it." Blake said. Blake didn't care that team JNR were probably staring at them now because of her sneeze, or that Ruby, Weiss and Qrow were most likely staring too from the bleachers of the arena. She only cared about Yang, and how she giggled in response to what had just transpired. Yang let her arm snake its way around Blake, but this time around her waist rather than her shoulders. Blake looked into lilac eyes, and she felt her embarrassment wash away at the look there, her blush receding just slightly.

"You're adorable." Yang commented, and Blake glanced away. "Bless you."

Blake allowed a smile to slip out. She looked back at Yang, and her smile switched almost immediately into a smirk as she prepared to get the girl back for all the blushing she was causing her. Blake leaned forward and butted her forehead against Yang's chin in a sign of affection, nuzzling just slightly as her smirk grew.

"Speaking of blessings, how are you doing today?"

Yang's eyebrows raised to her hairline in slight surprise, an immediate flow of red on her cheeks as she pulled away from her slightly. She sputtered and desperately thought for something to say, to no avail, and Blake decided to have some mercy on her and giggle at her behind her hand.

"I like that one too, by the way. Send it to me." Blake said, pointing to Yang's forgotten scroll that had been laid down on the table next to them. Yang blinked and glanced between her scroll and Blake, before settling on grabbing the object and nodding her head.

"Y-yeah, okay. I'll do that." She stuttered. Blake surged with pride at reducing Yang to such a mess. Everyone thought it would be the other way around, considering how much teasing Yang liked to do. And while she was able to mess with her sometimes, Blake was always ready to send it right back at her.

"Great. I'm going to get another slice of cake." Blake said, fuelling the fire with a kiss to Yang's cheek before she left her standing there, sauntering towards the remaining pieces of cake on the table. She saw in the corner of her eye, that Yang was scratching the back of her neck- something she did when she was especially nervous. She stifled a giggle and focused on grabbing a plate with a piece of cake on it. In her peripheral, Yang eventually pocketed her scroll and seemed to calm down from Blake's little stunt, because her cat ears picked up the sound of her boots hitting the floor. 

Yang joined her at the table, and they sat down together. They smiled at each other and shared the piece of cake, Yang even trying to feed her some pieces. 

There may have been others in the arena with them, but in that moment, everything seemed to wash away from them. Neither of them needed to say it, because they both thought the same thing. That they'd cherish this moment before everything went crazy, that they would figure out whatever this thing was between them at some point in the future.

But for now, they'll just share some cake. And enjoy the little moments together. 


End file.
